


Come undone for me, baby

by Vrishchika



Series: Different Paths to Scomiche [4]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, Love, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrishchika/pseuds/Vrishchika
Summary: Scott wants to try something new and Mitch trusts him.





	Come undone for me, baby

**AN: OMG this was an effort and a half to get done. Hopefully, you guys like it! Very special thanks to Nikki (** **rainbowsraging)** **for editing this fic! This fic is a gift to Jen (silentdescant), because I like gifting fics:P Have fun and let me know how you guys like it!**

**Warnings: An overdose of smut with FISTING.**

\---

"Your sex life must be amazing."

Scott turned away from his phone screen and looked at Tyler, "What?"

Tyler pointedly glanced at Mitch and smirked, "Your sex life must be amazing, I mean, just  _look_ at him."

Scott looked; letting his eyes drift over the carefully styled hair, flushed face, the elegant neck with an equally elegant black ribbon tied around it, the slim body barely hidden by a translucent black shirt, and legs clad in jeans that fit like a glove.

Mitch looked stunning. As always.

"He oozes sex," Tyler commented and Scott wondered absently if it was natural for a friend to drool over a friend's boyfriend. "Hot kinky sex."

But then again, this was Mitch. There was no helping it.

"Tell me something I don't know." Scott sighed. He felt he spent 90% of his time around Mitch half hard and ready to go. Scott wished Mitch would just tone it down a little for his sake. Like  _try_  to be a little less hot as fire hot. But noo, he had to be 100% all the time.

Who was he kidding? Mitch could run around in a potato sack and Scott's cock would be up and ready to work its way into that ass.

"Now you're drooling." Tyler pointed out, laughter lining his voice.

"Give me a break," Scott took a sip of his beer and watched as Mitch tilted his head back a little and smiled slowly at whatever Mason was saying, "This is my boyfriend, I have the right.  _You_  don't." He tried to keep his tone light enough so Tyler knew he was kidding, but he couldn't help the possessive lilt that slipped into it. "I'd say find someone as sexy as Mitch to fuck, but" He shrugged with a smug smirk, "No one's as sexy as Mitch so..."

Tyler rolled his eyes at him but Scott knew he agreed. He knew from the way Tyler's gaze drifted back to Mitch and stayed there.

_Hot kinky sex_...

His mood became sour in an instant.

_Kinky_ sex. A topic that had been sitting on his mind for weeks.

It's not like Scott didn't like to experiment, he  _did_. He felt like he had tried a lot of kinks. He was adventurous enough to be a part of a throuple! He had liked domming, he had subbed, he had experimented with bondage, tried edge-play, and even participated in orgies. No one could say he wasn't adventurous when it came to sex.

But Mitch was on a whole other level.

Mitch didn't  _experiment_ , he  _committed_. He explored every kink like a wine connoisseur explored wine, letting it fill his senses and sink into his system.  _That_  aspect of Mitch had always intimidated him. Sex wasn't just a quick roll in the sack but an entire  _experience_.

And Scott felt like he wasn't giving Mitch that.

Their sex life was so  _vanilla_.

Not that Scott didn't love it, 'cause it took him too fucking long to get where they were to dislike anything about their new relationship. Sex was awesome, Mitch was stunning, and they were grossly in love.

But he knew Mitch. He knew how much his lover liked to sink in deep and explore his sexuality.

Who would've thought their familiarity and closeness would be a hindrance to sexual exploration? They didn't have a problem with spontaneous lovemaking because everything just flowed without a plan and they acted on instinct.

But kink? That required planning, negotiation, and open conversations where they didn't lose their shit and start laughing.

Because that's what happened every fucking time they tried a kink. It just didn't come naturally and it had gotten to a point where Scott didn't even want to bring it up again. But how long before Mitch got bored?

"Have you tried fisting?"

Scott turned to look at Tyler in disbelief, "Are you drunk?"

"Probably." Tyler said as he took a sip of his beer, "Or I've watched some awesome porn today and can't stop thinking about it." He reached for the bowl of chips as he took another sip from his beer.

Scott kept looking at Tyler blankly.

"What?"

"You're just gonna sit there, on my couch, drinking my beer, eating my chips, talking about hot porn, and  _not share?_ " Scott asked incredulously.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "You could just ask." He brought out his phone, "I'll send you the link."

"Thank you. You may now enjoy my beer, chips, and couch without fear." Scott declared and resisted the urge to check his phone. Mitch and he were nowhere near ready for fisting if they couldn't even talk about bondage, but Scott was curious.

Having a fist up the ass can't be pleasant, can it?

\---

Scott could feel his pulse racing, he could feel the heat on his cheeks and hear how shallow his breathing was.

The porn was good.

Like really,  _really_ good.

He really didn't expect much. He had been pretty certain he wouldn't like it, that he would cringe at the very thought but this...

This was different.

Everything from the controlled passion on the dom's face to the tortured pleasure radiating from the sub's body was reeling him in. He swallowed when he saw the thick wrist disappear into the sub's hole. He knew the fingers were flexing inside just from the way the tendons on the forearm moved.

He was entranced.

The sub was straining against the restraints, his whines loud and broken. But Scott could tell he was  _loving_ it. It looked like he felt every movement of the dom's fingers inside his body and was reacting-

"Are you watching porn right now? This early in the morning?"

Scott flinched, tearing his attention away from this phone screen to look at Mitch with wide eyes. His lover looked amused, leaning against the table and watching him with a brow raised in question. A rough moan floated into the air between them and Mitch's lips quirked into a teasing smile, "Sounds  _interesting"_

Any other time, Scott would've been embarrassed. He would've hidden the phone away with an excuse on his lips.

But all words scattered in his mind when he saw his lover.

" _Baby,_ " He rasped, tracing the vivid hickeys littered on Mitch's neck and chest. Evidence of their drunken love-making was all over Mitch's body and that sent a thrill shooting through him. For a moment, he just sat there admiring Mitch in his unkempt and unpolished state.

Of course, Mitch noticed it immediately. Scott felt the heat settle low in his stomach when those bitten red lips curled into a smirk. Mitch tilted his head back and shifted his stance just enough for him to see the bruises left behind on his hip by Scott's fingers.

He had been so rough with his Mitchy.

"C'mere," Scott beckoned as shifted to make room for Mitch. His lover didn't even hesitate, sauntering forward and sliding into his lap gracefully. He patiently allowed Mitch to settle down before wrapping his arm around him. "Let's watch together."

Mitch chuckled and nodded in agreement but he didn't even look at the screen when Scott hit replay. Scott tilted his head to the side, letting Mitch pepper kisses along his neck but kept his eyes on the phone. The cheesy porn dialogue at the beginning made Mitch huff and grin, but Scott ignored his amusement and let the video play.

He watched as the dom prepared the sub, sliding three lube-slick fingers into the sub's hole carefully but without hesitation. It was messy and lube was everywhere but the sub's moans and the dom's intent expression made up for it.

The sub's choked cry rang through the silent room and Scott  _felt_ Mitch's focus shift. Somewhere between the dom adding the fourth finger and the thumb, Mitch turned around and looked at the screen.

"Oh..."

Scott smirked as his lover moved to lean back against his chest and focus on the porn. Mitch didn't say anything for a while, just watched the video intently. As Mitch's back was pressed against his chest, Scott could feel his heart begin to race. On the screen, the dom was working the widest part of his palm in and the sub was straining against his restraints, completely lost in sensation.

"Scott...?"

"Just watch babe, just keep watching," Scott said softly, pressing light kisses against Mitch's shoulder and neck. "Look at how he's taking it," His lover trembled in his arms, "He's being so good, opening up wide and taking in the entire fist." Scott turned his head a little and bit his ear, licking the lobe with a sultry smile, "Such a good little bottom, so pretty and obedient, Mitchy."

"Oh my god." Mitch whispered, squirming on Scott's lap, "I..."

"I can't stop watching it." Scott confessed, his voice low and rough, "Can't stop thinking about it." He ran his fingers down Mitch's bare chest, smirking when goosebumps erupted on his skin. He watched Mitch watch porn, feeling a surge of sexual power rush through him.

He was on a high.

He had forgotten this; forgotten that Mitch was  _his_ , that there were no secrets between them, that they were soulmates in every sense of the word.

"I can do it," Scott dipped his hand down to Mitch's crotch, curling his fingers around his cock and balls boldly,  _possessively_. He could feel the heat of it through the clothes, he could sense Mitch's arousal stir and cock twitch. "I know I can," He squeezed gently, smirking at Mitch's bitten off moan, "I'll be  _so_ gentle, Mitchy. I'll make you slick and wet before I slip my fingers in. We'll take our time-"

"Oh god, Scott-" Scott put the phone away and twisted around in one quick movement, pressing Mitch against the couch and hovering over him. For a long moment, he just stared at that beautiful face, taking in the flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

"You'll love it." Scott declared confidently as he slipped Mitch's pants and underwear off of him. "Just think," He pressed soft kisses and gentle bites against Mitch's neck, "You love being stretched out on my cock, imagine something  _bigger_." He licked Mitch's Adam's apple, his smile covetous, "Baby, you'll break so beautifully."

" _Fuck,_ " Mitch arched against him, "You better have lube," Scott grinned when Mitch's fingers sank into his hair and tugged him forward, "or I'll fucking kill you." The kiss that followed was all tongue and teeth, and Scott sank into it willingly. It was a struggle to shrug out his shirt and unzip his pants, but he managed.

Extracting himself from Mitch for long enough to get lube was another matter. He pressed up against his lover, biting his lips and grinding against his hips, unable to resist. With a gasp, he managed to tear himself away from Mitch and race towards the kitchen to find the emergency stash of lube. He found a half-full bottle quickly and hurried back to Mitch, only to freeze at the sight that greeted him.

Mitch was sprawled out on the couch, his head tossed back and his fingers lazily pumping his cock. The morning sunlight danced over him, illuminating every sexy inch of his body. Deep brown eyes lightened by the sun's rays glanced at him and Mitch smirked. "What are you waiting for, Scotty?" He asked, curling his fingers to beckon Scott forward, "Come here."

Scott crawled over Mitch, brushing light kisses along his chest as he smeared lube on his fingers. Mitch obliged him beautifully by spreading his legs and letting Scott slip between them. The porn was still running in the background but the actor's moans and gasps didn't live up to the breathy and melodious whispers of encouragement falling from Mitch's lips.

Prep was so easy, Mitch had been stretched wide on his cock just a couple of hours ago so two fingers slipped in like nothing. "My god, you take this so well," Scott licked Mitch's nipple as he pressed his fingers forward again and again, "You'll swallow my fist like you're made for it, baby."

Mitch hissed and squirmed impatiently, arching his body towards Scott in silent demand. "Scott... come  _on,_ please!"

Scott removed his fingers and slipped a hand under Mitch to get the angle just right before he slipped in. He went slow, lovingly pressing kisses against Mitch's cheeks, forehead, and chin before slanting his lips over his lover's.

Mitch moaned against his lips, wrapping his legs around Scott's hips to pull him closer. Scott kept their pace gentle, driving his cock him in long, deep strokes. The deliberate pace drove Mitch wild, it always did and Scott wanted to savor it.

They fucked slowly for what seemed like hours. Scott kept a firm grip on Mitch's hips and denied him every time he tried to increase the pace. He loved to see Mitch squirm, there was something enticing about controlling his lover's pleasure and keeping him on edge.

The sounds of porn had long since faded away and their voices filled the air of the sunlit room. "You're an asshole." Mitch gasped out, arching to get close to Scott. He could feel Mitch's nails digging into his back as he rolled his hips forward, going as deep as he could with every thrust.

"You love it," Scott murmured, biting Mitch's collarbone as he wrapped his arms around his lover, "Fuck," he hissed, licking along the side of Mitch's neck, "It's like you're made for me baby," he pressed closer, pressing wet kisses against Mitch's skin, "I could fuck you all day, all night and never get tired of it." He rasped, biting Mitch's jaw as he moved faster.

Scott buried his head into Mitch's neck and pumped his lover's cock as he came, feeling a surge of pleasure rock through him. Mitch moaned, his hips rising to meet Scott's thrusts hurriedly as he reached his orgasm shortly after.

Everything faded away until he could only feel the warmth of the sun on his back and the heat of Mitch's body underneath him. Trembling hands moved up and down his back as Mitch pressed soft kisses against his cheek, whispering words of love like he always did. Mitch was at his most vocal and affectionate when they were like this, blissed out and unguarded. Scott shifted a little until Mitch was curled up on top of him, breathing deeply and beautifully content. Scott knew there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

"We'll have to be very careful."

"Huh?" Scott asked, lazily looking down at his lover.

Mitch ran his fingers down Scott's arm and gently curled his fingers around his wrist. Scott swallowed when he noticed Mitch's fingertips barely touched, that his wrist was thick and his palm was thicker. "We'll have to be careful." Mitch repeated, lifting Scott's hand and tracing the lines on his palm gently, "We haven't done this before... I could tear, things can easily go wrong."

Scott licked his lips nervously. Mitch probably knew more about fisting than Scott but it was...  _thrilling_  to know he hadn't done it before. "I... I promise I will be very, very careful. But if you don't want to do this, it's ok- it's totally fine-"

"Scott, I trust you."

Scott wrapped his arms protectively around Mitch and nuzzled his cheek, "Even with this?"

Mitch sighed in exasperation like it was no big deal, like it was that easy to allow someone to put their fist in your ass, "With everything, including this."

Scott swallowed and looked at Mitch's dainty fingers wrapped around his thick wrist, he thought of having Mitch under his complete control, of slowly easing his fist into his tight little hole... if he got it right, it would be the most intense experience of their lives.

"Ok, when?"

Mitch smirked, "Soon."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Ass."

\---

It didn't happen soon. Their professional lives and commitments didn't give them enough time to think of fisting.

They had  _some_  opportunity to attempt it during tour but Scott didn't want to try it in a hotel room. Mitch deserved to be in the comfort and safety of their home when he was vulnerable like that. Scott was sure Mitch would need the day after fisting to just relax and recover.

But Scott took the time to research and prepare. He watched a few more videos, read articles and asked questions at forums to get as much information as he could about fisting. He knew about the risks involved, understood how careful he needed to be, and how much preparation they needed to make sure Mitch didn't get hurt.

Potential risks like hepatitis C, hepatitis A, blood, tearing, and a host of other problems did give him a pause though. The last thing he wanted to do was place Mitch's health and well-being at risk. Speaking with experienced fisters online did help ease that concern a bit. One dom was especially helpful, providing Scott with a long list of dos and don'ts so he knew what mistakes he needed to avoid.

Scott bought the supplies needed. As much as he wanted to go in barefisted, he didn't want to risk it. He purchased Nitrile gloves, some lube, and butt plugs of different sizes to help stretch and prepare Mitch.

He was ready, they just needed some time.

\---

"Hey, are you busy?"

Scott looked up from his phone screen, a smile automatically crossing his lips at Mitch's voice. "Never too busy for you, babe." He set his phone aside as his lover approached him. "What's up?"

Mitch didn't say anything as he sat in front of him and deposited a bunch of nail supplies on the coffee table. Scott looked on in confusion as Mitch picked up his right hand and clipped all nails carefully. Once that was done, Mitch started to file the nail on Scott's index finger. "Mitch, what are you doing?" He asked with a frown though he didn't pull his hand away.

"Filing your nails," Mitch replied, the ' _obviously_ ' apparent in his tone. His lover's movements were smooth and quick, and Scott was almost mesmerized by the efficiency.

"Yeah, I can see that," He murmured distractedly as Mitch checked the edge and continued filing, "But why?"

Mitch paused and glanced up at him, his brow arched and his lush pink lips curling into a faint smile at the corners. Scott was certain his expression conveyed his confusion well because Mitch chuckled and went back to his task, "I'll let you figure that out by yourself."

Scott let out a huff as he watched Mitch switch to another finger after running a thumb over the edge of the previous one, "Or you could just tell me."

"Nope," Mitch lifted Scott's hand to examine the nails, "Your brain can use the exercise." He huffed again and Mitch grinned, "I'm sure you'll figure it out, you're a smart bean."

"I don't wanna think on my first day off in ages!" He whined, pouting down at his lover's bent head, "Why are we wasting time on nail filing when we could be fucking?"

"This takes like 10 seconds," Mitch said with a laugh, "We can get to fucking later."

"Mitchy~"

"Nope."

"You're an asshole." Scott said as Mitch switched to the ring finger.

"An asshole you like to fuck."

" _Love_  to fuck." Scott corrected as he reached forward with his free arm and pulled his lover onto his lap. He let Mitch continue filing his nails as he nuzzled his lover's neck, murmuring endearments against the sensitive skin. "Plotting something, baby?" He asked as he peppered kisses against Mitch's jaw. There was a melodious hum of agreement in response and Scott smirked, "What could it-" He paused as a stray thought entered his mind.

Nail filing.

Oh.

"Oh."

Mitch chuckled, "There she is."

Scott swallowed a pulled away a bit as Mitch switched to filing the nail on his thumb. "We're doing this..." he stated faintly, feeling his blood start to race in his veins, "Are we really...?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He swallowed once again, "We should talk about it."

Mitch tested the edge on the nail of his thumb and switched to the little finger, "Why don't you tell me how you want it to go, babe?" He asked calmly and Scott felt something ease in him at the tone of Mitch's voice.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Scott pressed a light kiss to Mitch's temple as his lover finished off the last nail.

"You're more nervous about it than I am. Talk it out." Mitch instructed as he brought Scott's hand to his mouth and tested the edge of every nail on his tongue.

"You  _should_  be nervous. You're the one who's gonna take a fist in your ass!" Scott wrapped his free arm around Mitch's waist protectively.

"True," Mitch admitted gently, "But I trust you to not hurt me." He said like it wasn't a big fucking deal, " _You_  don't trust yourself. Just talk it out, tell me what you're going to do, what precautions you will take. That should help you calm down. You wouldn't be half as nervous if it was me fisting you."

"Of course not." Mitch was nothing if not meticulous and he was ridiculously protective of Scott at times. Mitch would be thorough, careful, and precise when it was Scott's turn, he was sure of it. "Tomorrow then?" He remembered that the nails needed a day after filing. Mitch just hummed in agreement as he set the file aside and went on to buffing even though it wasn't needed. "... are you ready?" He asked somewhat hesitant, unsure if Mitch was comfortable discussing his personal preparations.

"Yes," Mitch immediately understood what Scott wanted to know, "Got myself tested earlier this month just to be sure." Scott had done that too, "Have given myself a couple of enemas, did one today, in fact." Scott swallowed at that. There was something very hot about Mitch getting an enema and cleaning himself out for him, but he didn't linger on that thought. "Didn't eat anything heavy today, no meat, just some veggies and fruits. I already have tomorrow's food ready, no breakfast, light protein lunch and some carbs, and some after-sex snacks."

Scott briefly wondered if fisting was really worth all of this trouble and time, but something told him that he wouldn't regret taking this step.

"I did some prep too," Scott admitted, "Got the supplies, spoke to some people online about fisting, anonymously of course." He said hurriedly before Mitch could get alarmed, "Spoke with experienced people about how to make this safe for you." Mitch smiled sweetly at that, pressing a soft kiss to Scott's lips, "I wanna get a plug in you first." Scott said after a short pause, "Maybe a few hours before...?"

Mitch nodded, "You could fuck me a couple of hours before, should loosen me up."

Scott felt a rush of heat, "Jesus Christ, Mitch," he swallowed, burying his face in Mitch's neck and breathing him in, "I love you."

Mitch paused and turned his head to press a kiss on Scott's forehead, "I love you." He replied simply, lacing their fingers together, "If you have plans for tomorrow, I suggest you cancel them, Scotty."

Scott immediately reached for his phone, "Done." He shot a text to all friends he was supposed to meet the next day. "We're ghosting?" Scott knew Mitch wouldn't want to post anything tomorrow or the day after.

Mitch fetched his phone and leaned against Scott's shoulder. Guessing what his lover was about to do, Scott shifted and leaned back until Mitch was comfortably lying on him. Mitch laced their fingers together and brought their join fist up until it was level with his mouth.

Scott looked down at Mitch as he took the picture, his lips curling into an amazed smile. Mitch looked content and mischievous at the same time, his head tilted towards Scott even as he looked at the camera.

Mitch typed out the caption and grinned before showing it to Scott. "This should keep the kids occupied for a few days."

' _Scotty has giant fists._ '

Scott choked before erupting in laughter.

\---

The next morning was strangely comfortable, just like every other morning. Scott sleepily cuddled against Mitch's back as his lover got the coffee and breakfast ready. They exchanged casual conversation, a few kisses, and talked about projects they were working on as they finished eating.

It seemed surreal. Scott had to constantly remind himself that yes, they were gonna spend the entire day fucking in some shape or form. He had been stressed out and worried about it but Mitch had made things so easy for him.

"You're not nervous? Like at all?" Scott asked softly as Mitch crawled into their bed, exquisitely naked and ready for him.

There was a short pause before Mitch turned around and gestured Scott forward, his expression loving and open. "Of course, I'm nervous, Scott." Mitch confessed, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing Scott's back soothingly, "Neither of us has done this before. That's not exactly a good idea." Yeah, almost everyone Scott had spoken too had recommended getting an experienced fister to  _supervise_. If it was anyone but Mitch, Scott would've followed that advice.

This was Mitch. Scott was too possessive to share Mitch with  _anyone._

"I wanna have a good time." Mitch's voice was low and intimate, "I want you to have a good time. This feels like a milestone in our relationship, doesn't it?"

Scott nodded as he peppered light kisses against Mitch's chest and collarbones. Mitch's caressed his cheek and looked at him with a small smile, "So we go ahead as planned and hope for the best, what do you think?" Those slender fingers sank into his hair, "And you did such a good job getting that last plug in me, of getting me nice and loose for you." Mitch hissed when Scott slipped his hand between his legs and tugged at the plug, " _Yes._ "

"I think," Scott replied in a low, raspy voice full of  _heat_ , "we're gonna kill it."

Mitch's lips twitched into a sexy smirk as he spread his legs for Scott, "Then get that fist in me, big daddy."

Scott wasn't about to refuse that invitation so he slid down Mitch's body, stopping occasionally to kiss and nip tempting bits of skin. Mitch was strangely passive and watched him with warm, content eyes.

For a moment, Scott just lingered over Mitch, running his eyes over every inch of skin he could see before settling on the hole holding the plug in place. He swallowed, feeling like he was on a precipice, once again nervous and shaky. "We don't  _have_ to do this," Mitch said softly and Scott looked up to meet gentle and open brown eyes. "If you're not ready, if you're scared, we can just stop."

"I should be saying that." Scott grabbed a hand sanitizer and squeezed a generous out on his palms before rubbing them together.

"No." Mitch's voice was firm and Scott looked at him once again, "Consent works both ways. Top or bottom, dom or sub, fister or fistee, whatever," Mitch waved his hand, "You want to stop, we stop. It's that simple."

"I  _don't_  want to stop." Scott assured, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Mitch's, "I love you."

_That_  was the first time some of Mitch's confidence slipped away. The whispered confession, something Scott had said a million times before, seemed suddenly more meaningful. Scott watched as Mitch closed his eyes and took a deep breath for a moment before opening them again.

That expression of open trust was  _breathtaking._ "Nothing means more to me than that." Mitch said into the heated air between them and Scott swallowed at the blatant honesty in his lover's eyes, "Nothing means more to me than you."

" _Baby,_ " Scott pressed a kiss against Mitch's forehead, feeling his heart race at the confession. It was hard to find the right balance between their personalities sometimes, with Scott being so open and Mitch being so reserved. Scott always felt a fresh wave of awe when Mitch overcame his natural reticence and discomfort to open himself up.

Mitch's trust and confidence in him eased some of his anxiety. It was like a switch being flipped on because Scott was suddenly 100% focused and steady. He went through the motions of opening a fresh tub of lube and wearing the nitrile gloves mechanically, his entire being focused on Mitch.

There wasn't a tense line in his lover's body. Mitch was completely relaxed and open, his legs spread wide, his hands limp on his stomach, his eyes hooded, and breathing only slightly elevated.

This was complete submission.

That trust wrapped like a cloak around him and the warmth of it sank into Scott's soul. He took a deep breath before discarding all concerns and insecurities from his mind, "You wanna be on your hands and knees or on your back, babe?"

"Back, I think." Mitch's voice was slightly mellow and faint and Scott looked at him in concern but the smile on his lover's lips convinced him Mitch was ready. Scott tucked a firm pillow under Mitch's hips and looked at the plug again. A few experimental tugs at the base made Mitch moan and squirm, sending heat racing through him. Scott felt a strange calm settle on him as he waited for Mitch's instinctive tensing to pass.

A few more gentle tugs and the plug was out. Scott licked his lips as the muscles around Mitch's empty hole spasmed greedily.

Prep was familiar, he had done it a thousand times before but something about being with  _Mitch_  gave everything an extra edge. Heat curled in his stomach slowly as he slipped two generously lubed fingers slipped into Mitch's hole like they were nothing. Scott looked up to see Mitch watching him with dark, heated eyes, his skin flushed his hands twitching towards his cock.

At that moment, the connection and trust between them felt intense and powerful.

Scott felt his lips curl into a slow smile as he pressed a kiss against Mitch's thigh and sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh. The urge to mark and bruise Mitch was always at the back of his mind. It took serious effort to stop himself from placing hickeys and keep his grip on his lover gentle.

Scott knew his restraint amused Mitch because Mitch  _loved_  being marked.

By the time Scott added the third finger, Mitch was squirming on the sheets, his breathing shallow and rapid. The plug had done its job  _so_ well. Mitch was comfortably loose, ready for Scott to take things a few steps further.

Scott slowly worked his fourth finger in, keeping an eye on his lover even as he sucked a bruise on his thigh. Mitch's hole closed around him, pressing against his fingers, trying to push him out but Scott remained steady. With his fingers in Mitch's ass and his mouth pressed against Mitch's thigh, he could intimately feel every twitch and spasm of Mitch's body.

Scott didn't move his fingers, he kept his hand where it was and resisted every attempt of Mitch's body to push him out.

That's when he first started to feel it; the slow surge of power, the feeling of control. There was nothing Mitch could do but take it, to open up and let Scott have his way.

It was thrilling.

Scott waited and watched his lover, relishing the flush that crawled down Mitch's neck and chest. His movements were slow and confident, sliding four fingers in and out and gently coercing Mitch's body to accept him. Scott was patient, he didn't add the fifth finger, waiting for just the right moment.

" _Scott..._ "

"You're doing good, baby," Scott rasped as he tucked his thumb into his palm and added more lube. For a brief moment, he just observed and felt, he carefully noted how Mitch's asshole pulsed around his fingers, understood the rhythm and then pressed in that the perfect moment.

Mitch  _keened,_ his voice echoing throughout the room as he tossed his head back. Scott got in deep enough for the knuckles to test the stretch of Mitch's asshole and kept his fist there. The pressure was intense but he felt centered and focused, watching the ring of muscle pulse and struggle feebly against his fingers.

Mitch looked  _so fucking good_. His head was tossed back, jaw locked, and eyes clenched shut. His fingers were buried in the pillow under his head, knuckles white and muscles straining. Mitch struggled to calm his breathing and loosen his body again and Scott waited him out, keeping his arm still and his attention focused.

Watching Mitch struggle was breathtaking. Scott could see him put in the effort, see him breathe through it and force his body to relax. Mitch had to  _work_  for Scott's pleasure.

He never felt more powerful.

The knuckles were the widest part and getting them through was an exercise of patience. Scott stopped every time Mitch's ass clenched around him. He added more lube, sucked another bruise on Mitch's body, and become enthralled by Mitch's slow descent into complete lack of control.

It was intense; the pressure around his fingers was insane and the heat inside nearly overwhelming. It felt like stretching Mitch out was making his ass hotter and Scott was entranced by it all.

Mitch left out a muffled scream, biting into his arm as the knuckles slipped past the sphincter. Scott kept a firm hold on him and felt every tremor, every twitch, and every gasp down to his bones.

Now instead of pushing his fingers away, Mitch's ass was pulling him in, sucking his fist in greedily. Scott still resisted, applying more lube and moving his hand forward in small increments.

"Oh God," Mitch had lost all semblance of control, "Scott, Scott  _please_..."

His lover was shaking, his eyes clouded with tears and his jaw locked tight. Scott knew Mitch well enough to know these were signs of intense pleasure edged with slight pain. He still asked, unable to help that small sliver of panic, "Does it hurt, baby? Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Mitch replied immediately, "No, I swear I'll kill you, don't you dare."

"I won't, Mitchy," Scott assured, his voice low and rough, "If you want my full fist, you will get it." He shifted a little and gently turned his fist, drawing another muffled scream from his lover. Scott looked up to study Mitch's expression again, keeping an eye on it as he slowly pushed more of his fist in until the widest part of his palm was well past Mitch's hole.

Mitch looked wrecked and he was in no state of mind to hide it. Scott could see agonized pleasure on every expression, on every tense line of his lover's body and it made him heady with lust.

Before he knew it, his entire fist was in and Mitch's sphincter was like a vice around his wrist. The heat inside was incredible and Scott could feel  _everything_  through the material of his gloves.

Mitch was a mess. His entire body was slick with sweat and shaking violently, his breaths were rapid as he greedily sucked in air and let it out in little strangled gasps. His fingers clenched the sheets desperately as he tossed his head from side to side.

Scott had never seen him so undone.

" _Look at you,_ " He growled, leaning forward to lick the tense and twitching muscles on Mitch's abs, "My god, you're taking it so well. You have my entire fist and you're still sucking me in." Mitch cried out when Scott flexed his fingers and pushed a little forward. "So tight, you're cutting my circulation, baby. Tsk," He clicked his tongue and reached forward with his other hand to pull Mitch's bottom lip from between his teeth, wincing at the sight of blood. "I should've gagged you."

Teary brown eyes slipped open to look at him, the expression in them open and vulnerable. Scott was drunk on power, watching his lover twitch and keen with every movement of his fist. He hovered over Mitch, one hand keeping him in place as the other moved and explored Mitch's ass. Scott was careful, so very careful, but he could feel his control slipping with every plea and sob that escaped Mitch's lips.

He didn't attempt to push further; they weren't ready to try reaching for the sigmoid colon. But Scott tried everything else, he flexed his fingers, pulled and pushed his fist as much as he could without straining Mitch's muscles, and turned his hand just to drive Mitch wild.

He didn't know how long they remained in that haze, Scott fisting and Mitch taking it like he was made for it. Scott focused on Mitch's heat, on his reactions, on the way his body spasmed in tortured pleasure. He didn't want to miss anything but somehow he still missed the signs of orgasm.

Mitch's strained against his grip, his voice raw, rough, and loud as he surrendered to his pleasure. It was a struggle to keep his fist in place and control Mitch's movements at the same time, but Scott managed it even though he felt drunk on Mitch's pleasure.

Scott felt the muscles in Mitch's ass contract around his fingers and wrist powerfully. He felt his hand become a little numb under the pressure, but he couldn't pay much attention to it.

Not when Mitch was breaking so beautifully by his hand.

Mitch's pleasure sent a surge of pure heat through him, destroying what little control he had. Scott grinded his hard cock against the sheets and pressed desperate wet kisses to Mitch's skin as his lover slowly came down from the high.

Removing his fist was a long process too. Mitch's ass muscles were pulsing around his fist, pulling him in one moment and pushing him out the next. Scott was careful even though pleasure made him shake and tested his control over his own body. There was still a chance of hurting Mitch and that's the last thing he wanted.

Mitch whimpered, whispering Scott's name in every breath as Scott slowly extracted his fist. When his hand was out, he was relieved to note there wasn't even a speck of pink on the glove. Scott let out a relieved sigh and pressed a kiss to Mitch's hip before looking up to check on him.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight that greeted him.

Mitch was shivering, looking dazed and lost. His trembling fingers grasped the sheets under him feebly as he chest hitched with every breath. He looked like the smallest touch might shatter him.

Scott had never seen him more vulnerable and exposed.

"Mitchy," Scott breathed as he crawled upwards, pressing light and soothing kisses on flushed, sweaty skin. Brown eyes turned towards him and Mitch whimpered, reaching for Scott immediately. " _Baby,_ " He curled around his lover, hastily discarding his gloves so he could just wrap Mitch up in his arms and soothe him.

They lingered there for a long time, just waiting until their racing hearts slowed down and the shock of fisting faded away. Mitch burrowed himself in Scott's embrace, his body still shaky and fragile but his mind present.

He looked at Mitch in amazed disbelief when he felt slender fingers wrap around his cock. "Baby, you don't need to..." Mitch shook his head and buried his face in Scott's neck as he pumped his cock.

It was hasty, messy, and quick.

Scott was too on edge and aroused for it to take more than a few whispered words and some strokes of Mitch's hand. His orgasm felt like an afterthought, like he had already derived all of his pleasure by mastering Mitch and physical release wasn't necessary.

As the haze of pleasure started to shift away, Scott felt the full weight of what they had done, of what Mitch had given him.

Complete trust and submission didn't come easily to someone like Mitch, regardless of how much he joked about it on Superfruit. The fact that Mitch had placed himself in Scott's hands without a hint of hesitation said a  _lot_.

Mitch might have taken a fist in his ass, but Scott felt undone when that realization set in.

How did he get so lucky?

\---

Next morning, Scott didn't let Mitch out of bed. He slid down the mattress and spread his lover's legs, checking his hole for any signs of blood or injury. When he was satisfied, he gently nudged Mitch onto his stomach. Scott was prepared and he didn't think just the previous night's cuddling was enough to bring Mitch back on even ground.

He had ruined his lover, now it was time to gently piece Mitch back together. "You're wonderful." Scott whispered against Mitch's shoulder, brushing light kisses against the soft skin, "You leave me breathless and in awe every day, every hour, every fucking second." He reached for the massage oil he set aside for Mitch the previous day.

"Scotty, what are-"

"Let me spoil you, baby." Scott rubbed his palms together to warm the oil before placing his hands on Mitch's back. The muscles underneath his fingers were tight and stiff. He pressed in and dug his palms into the flesh until Mitch shivered and became loose. Scott leaned forward to press kisses against Mitch's head and neck as he slowly but firmly massaged his shoulders, back, and arms.

The massage was followed by a session of cuddling and whispered praises, of kisses and caresses until Mitch was content and soft in his arms.

Something had changed. Scott couldn't really put a finger on it, but it felt like a wall between them had come down. Something  _had_  been holding them back. They had been best friends, fuck buddies, and boyfriends but now it really felt like they were lovers and soulmates.

Scott couldn't explain it but he knew Mitch felt it too. He watched Mitch obsessively throughout the day, rarely letting him out of sight. Protectiveness and possessiveness burned in his veins as he pulled Mitch onto his lap and fed him, as he showered kisses on that smiling mouth and nuzzled that trustingly bared neck.

Mitch had never been so soft, never so pliable and trusting, not even with Scott.

"Do you have any other kinky ideas on your brain, Scotty?" Mitch asked, his voice filled with amusement. "Bondage, D/s,  _spanking?_ " Mitch yelped and then laughed when Scott gently smacked his ass in punishment for teasing. "You can't blame me for asking."

"No?" Scott asked, feeling a smile snake across his lips. He wrapped his arms around Mitch and pulled him closer until his lover was resting completely on top of him. "We ticked off a kink from my list, your turn next," Scott said as he curled a leg around Mitch's legs and practically smothered him in his embrace. "Do you want to be spanked, baby?"

"Depends..." Mitch murmured as he nipped Scott's chin gently, "Do you want to punish me, big daddy?"

Scott groaned and pulled Mitch into a rough kiss, "Stop provoking me when we can't fuck." He growled, tugging Mitch's bottom lip between his teeth. "Your ass needs a break."

Mitch arched a brow, "But  _your_  ass is just fine."

Scott stilled for a moment before grinning, "Good point, let's go."

"Scott!" Mitch laughed as Scott got off the couch and dragged him to the bedroom, "Always ready for sex, huh?" Mitch grinned as Scott pushed him onto the bed.

" _Always_."


End file.
